


I'm Here To Help

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "Here let me help."





	I'm Here To Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5863486#cmt5863486) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Here, let me help."

Surprised, Draco looks up from picking up his notes and cursing the wind for being so breezy today. Weas – Ron, Draco reminded himself – was already crouching down next to him and gathering up the loose papers before Draco opened his mouth to answer him.

"Here you go," Ron said with a small smile as he handed the papers back to Draco.

"Thanks, Weasley," Draco responded as he took the papers back and glanced around them to make sure that no one was nearby and close enough to watch them before he quietly said. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron's smile grew wider before he walked past Draco and brushed his hand lightly against Draco's.

"No problem, Malfoy."


End file.
